My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge!
by I.D.E.C
Summary: A viewer's point of view of Lance's newest video featuring his boyfriend Shiro!


**A/N:** Hi everyone! Welcome to the first part in this series of mine :) This will be a Shance-Central YouTuber AU that showcases the videos Lance posts to his channel. If you have any ideas for 'videos' you'd like Lance to post let me know! They can feature anyone from the series and if you'd like me to pose some 'videos' from the other guys' channels leave a comment and I'll see what I can do about it! I hope you enjoy :3

...

"Hey, what's up guys? It's Lancey Lance here with another video and today, as you can tell by the title, I have my beloved with me. Would you like to take a seat?" Shiro took a seat beside a bare faced Lance and smiled, waving briefly at the camera with his prosthetic. "Shiro is my boyfriend, I won't say too much because I have a Q&A slash Boyfriend Tag planned as a video so keep a look out for that but the basics?" He turned to Shiro to explain.

"Uh, my name is Takashi Shirogane, most call me Shiro, Lance and I have been together for three years and neither of us are the 'girl' in our relationship because we both have dicks." He said and smiled at the camera.

"I think that covers it." Lance grinned and linked his arm with Shiro's. "Today we're gonna have some fun, Shiro here is gonna be doing my makeup, God help me." Shiro laughed softly and picked up one of the items from the table in front of them, studying it briefly before setting it down again.

"It's gonna be really fun." He nodded and looked down at Lance lovingly.

"I'm not excited about this, the only thing Shiro is good at is eyeliner, if you couldn't tell those wings are the most even I've ever seen and he doesn't use a stencil or a stamp, I blame the prosthetic." The two laughed again and Lance sat up straighter, sighing. "Should we get started?"

"I guess so." Shiro turned his chair to face to Lance and looked down at the table. "Okay, Uh... I've seen you do this a million times, you start with foundation?" He asked and Lance winced. "No?"

"I'm not allowed to say anything." Lance shrugged, giving Shiro a look with wide eyes.

"I don't know what half this shit is, you have to give me something." He laughed. "Okay, what is this? Oh! Primer? Do I start with that?"

"Yes please." Lance laughed nervously and Shiro unscrewed the cap to the bottle and began squeezing it in to his palm. "Not too much! That's expensive, you only need a little bit!"

"Sorry." Shiro chuckled and rubbed his palms together before applying the primer to Lance's face. "Get it all in your crevices." He mumbled, making Lance laugh as he rubbed it in to the sides of his nose. The frame cut to Lance sipping from an impossibly large cup of iced coffee and Shiro looking down at the table.

"Okay, so, obviously foundation is next."

"Correct." Lance said before taking another sip.

"And does that just go on with my hands or...?" Shiro trailed off, waiting for Lance to answer his question.

"I can't tell you! You've seen me do my makeup, you should know." He started sipping the coffee again and Shiro looked up at him.

"Lance, stop drinking it so fast, you're gonna start vibrating in your seat." Lance made a noise of protest as Shiro took the cup and took a sip.

"I wish; not all of us have a fancy military grade arm, Kashi."

"You love my fancy vibrating arm." He smirked at Lance, who blushed a little bit and then smirked at the camera. Whilst he had an opening Lance reached for the coffee, only for Shiro to set it on the opposite side of the table.

"My coffee! Kashi!" He frowned. "Please give it back."

"That stuff is like rocket fuel, babe, you'll go through the roof." He laughed. "Why don't you drink some water? Or juice?"

"Yes dad." Lance said, making Shiro laugh.

"Okay, I've seen you do this, you use a little egg thing, right?"

"I can't say anything." Lance shrugged.

"Okay, where's the egg?"

"It's not an egg." Lance laughed.

"Well it looks like one!" Shiro stood and reached across the table and sat back down with a beauty blender in hand.

"It's called a beauty blender, Kashi."

"Okay, you use this thing and like drop it all over your face, right?" He asked Lance as he unscrewed the pipette cap on the foundation bottle.

"Yes."

"Okay, tilt your head back."

"Oh my God, I'm so scared."

"Shut up, tilt your head back, you're gonna be fine." He laughed and put a few drops on each of Lance's cheeks and on his forehead. "And now you just tap it in, right?"

"Yes." Shiro began dabbing the beauty blender in to the foundation on Lance's face. "Babe, you have to press harder, you're barely touching my face."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Shiro frowned and Lance 'aww'ed at him.

"You won't, but you have to actually touch my face with the thing."

"Like this?" He began dabbing it harder along Lance's cheek.

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"I feel like I'm punching you in the face!"

"Well you're not, relax." He rolled his eyes. The shot cut to one of Lance with his foundation spread over his face but not properly blended down in to his neck.

"Next is the powder stuff, right? The one that makes it stay?"

"Kashi, I can't tell you anything."

"Fine, Fine." He sighed and picked up the pressed powder and a big brush. As he began putting it on Lance's face it zoomed in on him with a few words popping up briefly before both people filled the screen again. The words read 'God help me'.

"Okay, now that that's done, it's the part I can actually do." Shiro grinned as he picked up an eyeliner pen and an eyeliner pencil.

"Just do the outer corner of my waterline with the pencil, you can't fill the whole thing in." Lance said to him.

"Why not?" Shiro asked in confusion.

"Because I'd look like your brother when he went through his My Chemical Romance phase!"

Shiro laughed out loud, head thrown back as he nodded.

"Oh my God, I'm so doing the whole thing."

"Takashi Shirogane, I swear to God if you go so much as a millimetre over the half way point I will pour the rest of that coffee over your head."

"Have some faith in me, babe. I've got this."

"God help me."

"I love you too." Shiro done the waterline, only filling in the outer corner per Lance's request and repeated on the other eye.

"And now the big guns." He grinned as he pulled the lid off of the liquid liner and scooted closer to Lance. "Watch closely, kids, let daddy show you how it's done." He grinned at the camera whilst Lance grinned to himself, eyes closed in preparation. "So, you take the very tip of the wand from the outer corner of your eye and draw a line, however long you want, doesn't matter, then, from the very tip of that line, use the tip of your wand again to pull it back down to the lash line and follow it along until you get to the inner corner of the eye. Then, you fill in your little triangle and repeat on the other eye." He smiled.

"Thank you for teaching us, daddy." Lance laughed and Shiro grinned.

"You're so welcome." He said. The screen cut again to Lance sitting on his own and looking in a direction past the camera as some sneaky music played. He quickly picked up a contour pallet and a brush and applied some to his cheeks, blending it out before reaching for his coffee and taking a long sip whilst winking at the camera and holding one finger to his lips.

Shiro sat down again and looked at Lance.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just grabbed my coffee. The ice is gonna melt and make it all gross."

"Okay..." He trailed off, looking at Lance suspiciously as the younger male sipped his coffee far too quickly. "Well, I picked out this very subtle glittery midnight blue for Lance's lips as I really think it'll make his eyes pop."

"I hate you. So much. I bought this colour for a mermaid Halloween look I did one year and it was the worst liquid lipstick I've ever purchased, I hated it." Lance said as he shook his head.

"Well, I think it's gonna look great." Shiro applied the lipstick without applying lip liner and screwed the cap back on proudly. "See?! You look amazing!"

"Takashi, you know why I hated this colour?"

"No..."

"Because it stained my lips for three days after I wore it!"

"Oh... oops." He laughed.

"It's not funny! I'm not leaving my apartment, you can be my glorified Postmates for the rest of the week." He glared at Shiro, who only laughed harder. "So, we're breaking up. This is the first and last video you will ever see because Shiro has to go and never come back."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh it's just that I remembered-" He laughed harder. "I remembered how everyone knew we hooked up the next morning." He spoke as he wiped his eyes.

"Oh... okay, that is pretty funny. Don't say anything else, I wanna tell the story in another video." Lance grinned and joined Shiro in laughing. "Okay, are you done? Is this your final look?"

"Yes." Shiro grinned, sobering up and sitting straight again

"There you have it folks, Shiro's look. I would rate it a solid four out of ten."

"Four?! You look great!"

"Kashi... you forgot like half of my makeup routine."

"Well, maybe I just think you look gorgeous without all the makeup you put on." He shrugged.

"Aww, that's sweet. But, you still only get a four out of five."

"I'll give you four out of five." Shiro growled playfully and hoisted Lance up in a fireman's hold.

"Kashi! No! Put me down!" Lance laughed as Shiro walked off frame with Lance over his shoulder. The screen stayed on the shot of where the two of them had been sitting whilst you can hear Shiro tickling Lance in the background. "TAKASHI! I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!"

"I made you look gorgeous, give me a score I deserve!" Shiro joked and Lance scream-laughed, making Shiro laugh as well.

"OKAY, OKAY! TEN OUT OF TEN! I GIVE YOU A TEN OUT OF TEN!" Lance's laughing tapered off until he sat down again, red faced and watery eyed. "I'll see you guys next week, I have to go and murder my boyfriend. Bye." He laughed, standing again to put his hand over the camera. The video cut to the end card showing a professionally shot photo of Lance on the beach, lounging back in a blue swimsuit with a cocktail in hand and a large hat on his head as well as big round sunglasses over his eyes. It had links to Lance's previous video and his most recent video on his second channel (LanceyLanceVlogs) whilst it played a clip of an upbeat Spanish song.

 **COMMENTS:**

 **TakeMeLance:** This is sooo E! I need a Shiro!

 **LanceIsMyQueen:** Get you a man that looks at you the way Shiro looks at Lance *Heart eye emoji*

 **MrsLanceyLance:** I'm up for a three-person relationship if you are baby *Winking emoji*

 **KeithStabsStuff:** I wanna puke.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow my account for alerts when I upload a new part to this series! You can find me on Tumblr: Klance-is-real-00 and on Ao3 where parts for this story will be uploaded first: I_D_E_K


End file.
